The Rich and the Poor
by Ninjatom
Summary: Sora. A thirteen year old boy who lost his parents as a child. Now, forced to fend for himself fights every day just to get a meal. Riku, the prince of traverse town prepares to become the new king. Two people, two lives, a new fate. warnings inside.
1. The Poor

Yo peeps! It's been a while since I've put a story that will be continued, but I am gonna need some help with this one.

this chapter is not very long but it will be very very violent and includes a lot of themes that could be very disturbing. The first chapter alone has rape and bad language in it. Also, Sora is only thirteen, which in some countries is classed as shota but in no way is this meant in that way, this is for entertainment purposes only.

But please don't let that put you off, if you don't like that sort of thing then fair enough don't read, eventually this will be a RikuxSora, but not yet.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me, if they did believe me the games would be a lot different.

Sora/riku: You dirty little...

Tom:...And on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>The rich and the poor<span>

The Poor

_Through someone's actions, we can gather many things from them; We can see their emotions, and how they feel. We can see what they want, and how they are going to react. We can see pain, and how someone is hurting either internally, or externally. _

_I remember my mother once telling me something, it was something I remember clearly, but I don't understand it. _

"_It is not the size of one's heart that matters, it is the companions and friends he is surrounded by that define them." What does that mean? I really don't know_

"STOP, THIEF," shouted a man at a market stall as a young brunette darted away, upon hearing the loud shout, clutching a loaf of bread to his chest. He ran from the main street down the back alleys, hearing the sound of feet following him from behind, shouting and cursing at him as he ran. This was bad, he needed to lose them before he reached the safe house or he was going to be in a lot of trouble. He rounded another corner with pinpoint accuracy and managed to get the lead a little, hoping he could give the men the slip, however, luck wasn't on his side.

"Stop you fucking brat!" came the merchants booming voice as he threw a rock at the young boys leg, hitting his ankle with deadly accuracy. The now injured teen yelped out in pain as he came to a grinding halt and fell to the ground in a heap, clutching the food he had stolen a minute ago. The man and a few of his colleges surrounded the brunette, each of them holding some form of weapon. The boys ocean blue eyes widened in terror as they grinned down at the helpless teen.

"N…no…please don't!" Shouted the boy as they began to hit him repeatedly with the various weapons, some made from wood, some from metal. It didn't matter what they were made from, the pain was still immense.

"Fucking brat! Maybe you should learn not to steal!" the stall owner spat, hitting the brunette with the metal pole causing him to cry out in pain and cough uncontrollably, but he still clutched the bread, it was as if it was his life, it was that or go another week without food, which was not an option.

The men laughed at his determination.

"Just give it up kid, give us the food you stole and we'll call it even," the man stated, as if trying to taunt the younger boy.

"Fuck you!" the brunette shouted staring up at the owner of the shop through deep blue eyes that spewed hatred from them. The man just grinned at him and proceeded to pull him to his feet, which the boys legs protested against.

"L…LET ME GO YOU BASTARD," the teen shouted out before he was pushed into the wall with great force.

"Awww, the boys got a potty mouth…well…let me show you where that mouth gets you kid!" the man grinned more and grabbed the brunettes hands and pinned them above his head. Instantly the teen latched onto what this dirty man had in mind for him.

"No…please…I beg you!" blue eyes began to tear up, as the man only grinned in response, pushing the boys shirt up and running a harsh hand over the boys untouched body, making him shudder and whimper in response. The mans hand was rough to the touch, gliding his hand down the young teens body was a discomfort to him, especially when he felt the older mans hand pulling down his worn shorts.

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" the boy begged before he was turned to face the wall and felt a tearing pain deep inside him, it hurt so much he couldn't even speak, not even force a whimper out, he felt the pain reaching further into him, mercilessly pulling him in two from the inside out, all the time the old man just groaning and moaning.

"Jeez kid! You're tight," the man felt like he was going to release from just being inside him. All the brunette could do was stand there shaking, the pain was to much, and before he knew it silent tears had began to fall down his cheeks. When the brunette final found his voice, it was nothing more than a dull whisper that was only just audible;

"Please…no more…it hurts" the boy whispered as the man ignored his plea and began to thrust hard into him forcing the boys mouth open wide with no sound to come out.

"S…shit…I'm coming!" the man shouted as he pushed up, hitting a spot the boy had never been hit in before and releasing deeply into him. Harshly he pulled out of the boy and threw him to the ground, doing up his pants as he looked at the emotionless teenager. He put the bread back into the brunettes arms.

"Y'know what? Keep the bread" he laughed hard, "It was worth it if that's gonna stop you stealing from me!" He could see the boys emotionless eyes cast a gaze on him that gave a question, unfortunately, he didn't care what the question was, he just turned and walked away, leaving the boy on the ground bleeding and covered in semen. And just when things couldn't get any worse, the rain came, covering his fragile and weak body with the cold liquid.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, please review the story and tell me what you think, I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. How ever if you think it's to much then do tell me and I promise I will try to tone it down a bit in future episodes.<p>

Riku: Tone it down! You better!

Sora: Why do I get raped?

Tom: You're the main character, you need a dilemma!

Sora: I hate this job sometimes

Roxas: Quit whining

Tom: And with that I end this chapter


	2. The Rich

Hello my fellow writers and readers! It's been a while since I last uploaded, but I have returned!

My next chapter is a lot lighter then the heavy one I wrote before, and this will set up Riku's side of things.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH in anyway shape or form, if I did this sort of thing would happen a lot more.

Please do not judge me for any shota related occurrences within this story, I am not a shotacon, and do not approve of that sort of relationship, any shotacon related occurances and relations in my work are for entertainment and fictional purposes only so if you do not like it, I am not forcing you to read my story.

I would also like to give a quick word about a certain character in this chapter, he is given a London accent because I happen to like the accent and find it very cute, and it would suit him in this story (his real voice is cute to XD)

ENOUGH RAMBLING, ON WITH THE YAOI VAN! *cranks the gear to 5 and drives off at the speed of light*

* * *

><p><span>The rich and the poor <span>

Chapter Two

The Rich

On a hill at the top of traverse town, there was a castle, and not just any castle, a castle home to the rich and wealthy monarch that ruled the great lands for many decades, and would do for many more. The current head of the family, King Sephiroth, was a just and wise leader, who regularly strolled the town, searching for ways to help those less fortunate members of his community. His son, prince Riku, was a kind and wise boy who looked up to his dear father in hope that one day he could be a wise and loyal ruler to the kingdom just like he was. Riku as well ventured out of the castle a lot, and although he stuck around the grounds and many gardens he would on some occasions go into the town to help in the schools and work with the children of the town. Unfortunately though, Riku was surrounded by doubt of himself, and could not rid himself of it. Although everyone around him praised him and told him how magnificent in every way shape and form, the feeling that he wasn't good enough surrounded the young prince, and it worried his father greatly.

The young silver haired prince walked gracefully through the proud corridors of the kingdom. His father had once again summoned him.

'Great, what have I done this time' the boy thought, his feet instinctively lead the way, knowing every step of the way. He could of done it with his eyes closed. Servants and maids were running around, performing tasks and quickly running off again. There were two things he noticed. One, all the younger servants were boys, the oldest no than fourteen if he had to guess, it bothered him but it mostly concerned him. The second thing he noticed was that none of the servants or maids ever made eye contact with him, not even if he spoke to them. He understood that he was royalty but it didn't mean that they couldn't at least give him a smile or a pleasant; "Good morning prince Riku" …alright scratch the prince part, he hated being referred to as such, so much so that he personally spoke to all the guards, servants, maids and all the other staff, and made them promise they would never address him as such unless he was with his father. Anyway. Quietly, Riku rounded a corner and continued to walk down the long corridors, he wasn't far away now.

"Excuse me your highness!" a young voice shouted from behind the prince. He suddenly stopped and turned on his heels with a smile on his face. Unfortunately, the smile was replaced with a look of surrprise when a your blonde servant ran into him, knocking them both flying, the mass of steel trays flying all over the place. Riku had held the boy close to him, just to make sure nothing hit him on the way down. The blond servant gripped the princes shirt, eager to protect himself. He had shut his eyes tight as he heard the prince' soft voice.

"Are you alright?" Riku asked softly, slowly prising the boy away from him to get a closer look at him. As he expected, he was no older than twelve, maybe thirteen at a push, his deep blue eyes were something of a beauty though, they could draw anybody in. The boy suddenly realised where he was and snapped out of his thoughts. Quickly, he moved out of the princes hold and stood up bowing.

"A-a thousand apologies your highness…I…I'm so sorry!" The boy repeated his apology twice, which amused Riku, his accent was funny too, he couldn't quite place where but he knew it was from far away. London maybe? Who knew?

"It's quite alright," Riku stated whilst getting up and dusting himself off, "but you really should answer my question. Are you alright?" he asked again, not sternly, but there was an air of seriousness in his voice, which made the child jump again.

"Y…yes your highness…I'm just fine…thank you…" he trailed off and looked away, embarrassed that this had happened in the first place.

Riku immediately lifted the boys chin so that once again he was looking into his deep crystal blue eyes.

"It's rude to look away from someone your talking to" Riku stated smiling, but the boy once again bowed and apologised forcing a light laugh from the prince.

"Please, you don't need to keep apologising ok?"

"O…ok your highness" the boy forced a small smile to his lips.

"Whats your name?" Riku asked and watched the look of shock appear across the blond boys face.

'Has he really never been asked that before?' Riku thought as the boy calmed down from his state of shock.

"R…Roxas your highness" the blond said as he watched the prince smile widely and run a hand through his thick blond hair.

"And where do you come from?" Riku asked, slightly cautious of the question

"Far away your highness, his majesty the king came and chose me personally…I was told it was an honour…but I miss my mum and dad a lot" the boy looked down as if he was ready to cry but Riku forced him to look up and wiped the tears forming away from his eyes.

"I'm sure they miss you too Roxas. It's very nice to meet you, from now on your to call me Riku alright?" Riku' voice was more pleasant now, and Roxas preferred it that way

"Y-yes you highne…I mean…Riku"

With that the two said their goodbyes and parted ways, Riku headed to the throne room, quietly smiling to himself.

Riku approached the big wooden doors of the throne room, seeing to guards standing to attention as he got ever closer. When he had reached the doors, both the guards saluted to him.

"At ease, I'm here to speak with my father…if you would be so kind to let me through now" without a word or hesitation they moved to the sides of the doors, and Riku pushed the doors open to see his farther, the king Sephiroth of Traverse Town awaiting him on the throne. Quickly the teen approached the middle of the room and fell down to one knee in respect.

"You summoned me father?" Riku's tone had become lighter but still serious, as his farther always demanded it be.

"Yes son, I did," the tall man shifted in his position on his seat and motioned for the prince to stand. And so he did "tomorrow is the towns annual anniversary, it is exactly 100 years tomorrow since Traverse Town was founded, and I would like you to accompany me to the event." Riku's jaw almost dropped, his farther never asked him to go anywhere with him, not only was it an honour, but it came as a complete surprise. The prince had only been into the town a few times since his mothers death a few years ago, this was the perfect chance to get things back on track.

'maybe I can finally start making friends again…this is the chance I've been waiting for!'

"You're welcome Riku, but please remember this will be a formal event, so please try your best not to embarrass our family" the king smiled and his son bowed excitedly. He said his goodbyes to his father and ran from the throne room in a hurry.

'Tomorrow is gonna be a big day' he thought as he ran through the corridors.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please rate and review my story and give me your opinions, and if it is too hard to imagine Roxas with a London accent then don't, I myself find it highly attractive XD<p>

Bye bye for now *hugs you all*


	3. Important Notice

Important notice

Unfortunately, this story is being put on hold, due to the fact I am not entirely sure where to go with it, fear not, I will be back (I hope). Please don't shoot me, but I am going back to my routes and doing some one-shots, so please don't shoot me *hides behind a bullet proof shield*

I'm so so sorry to my fans, but I am going to be doing some new one-shots on something other than Kingdom Hearts as well, Fruits Basket fans might be in for a treat as well as Ouran highschool fans

Once again i am really sorry *bows*


End file.
